Madara Uchiha
'Madara Uchiha '''is one of the four main antagonists of the series and was a legendary leader of the Uchiha Clan. He once founded Konohagakure with his old rival and friend, Hashirama Senju, but defected from the village to pursue his own goals of unitfying peace and love, through power and hatred, by using the Infinite Tsukyomi to make all of humanity follow him under one rule. HAS STRENGTH THAT SURPASSES NARUTO, SASUKE, KAGUYA AT THEIR PRIME. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Madara was a light-skinned man with black eyes, and spiky, waist-length black hair that has a slight blue tint in it, with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although relativley young in his adulthood, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. Madara wears the standard Uchiha outfit during the ''Warring States Period: a blue high-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down the lower half along with the Uchiha clan's on its' back, blue pants and bandages around his shins, and a simple, light-brown ori and a light-purple belt. He also wears crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. During battle, he often carries an orange-brown gunbai which had a long black chain running up it. Personality History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Ninjutsu Master - Madara is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles: **Nature Transformation - Madara is well-versed in nature transformation, with his main element of fire style. ***Fire Style Ninjutsu **Bukijutsu Expert - Aside from his skill in ninjutsu, his skill in bukijutsu is unmatched by any other fighter. ***Kenjutsu Expert ***Shurikenjutsu Expert **Barrier Ninjutsu *Taijutsu Master - While he mostly relies on ninjutsu, Madara has some masterful skill of Taijutsu. **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Immense Strength **Immense Speed and Reflexes **Immense Endurance **Immense Durability - Madara has less tolerance of pain, enabling to survive an onslaught of all nine tailed beasts and continue facing them, even when losing his left arm. *Genjutsu Practitioner *Genius-Level Intellect **Master Strategist and Tactician **Expert Manipulator **Experienced Researcher **Medical Skills **Shinobi World Knowledge *Immortality *Sensory Perception - As a sensory type-nin, Madara can sense chakra individuals. *Body Modifications *Ninpo Master *Tremendous Chakra Power - Madara was noted to have been born with very powerful chakra, even by Uchiha standards. His immense power was able to defeat the Five Kage, held his own against powerful individuals such as Hashirama Senju, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, and even took down all of the nine Tailed Beasts without using his full power. His power can even handle powerful, captain-class Shinigami such as Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain-Commander Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. Kekkei Genkai *Wood Style Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu *Sharingan - Madara's Sharingan developed when he was a child with one tomoe on each eye, before having three tomoe after reaching adulthood. *Mangekyo Sharingan - **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan - **Susano'o *Rinnegan - Many years after fusing with Hashirama's cells, Madara has fully awakened the Rinnegan. **Six Paths Jutsu - When the Rinnegan is unleashed, Madara can use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Jutsu. Equipment *Gunbai *Sword List of Moves and Techniques *Almighty Push *Amaterasu *Animal Path *Asura Path *Catastrophic Planetary Devastation *Chaos Dance *Demonic Statue Chains *Deva Path *Fire Style: Art of Hiding in Ash *Fire Style: Dragon Fire Loud Singing Jutsu *Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu *Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu *Fire Style: Flame Flower *Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation *Fire Style: Great Inferno *Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher *Human Path *Izanagi *Limbo Hengoku *Nakara Path *Outer Path *Preta Path *Perfect Form Susano'o *Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Shattered Heaven *Shattered Heaven: Pierce *Susano'o: Sever *Susano'o: Twin Blade Dance *Uchiha Return *Universal Pull *Wood Clone Jutsu *Wood Style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu *Yasaka Magatama List of Awakenings *Sharingan *Mangekyo Sharingan *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan *Rinnegan *Susano'o *Susano'o Stabilised Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Version Relationships Family *Izuna Uchiha (Brother, Deceased) Allies *Obito Uchiha (part-time) *Nagato (part-time) *Zetsu *The Uchiha Clan Neutral *Obito Uchiha Rivals *Hashirama Senju (Arch-rival) Enemies *Naruto Uzumaki (New arch-enemy) *Hashirama Senju (Old arch-enemy and arch-rival) *Tobirama Senju *The Senju Clan *Team Kakashi **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Kakashi Hatake *Hinata Hyuga *Mecha-Naruto *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze *Konohagakure *The Five Kage *Allied Shinobi Forces *The Tailed Beasts Quotes *''There is only one goal! The fufillment of the Infinite Tsukyomi!'' *''Drown in despair! This is the power of Madara Uchiha... Divine Power!!'' *''Strength is not will, but a phenomenon caused by physical objects.'' *(to Hashirama Senju) - Love is not nessecary! Power is the only necessity! *(to Hashirama Senju) - While I walk towards my real dream, I'll enjoy fighting you. *(to Obito Uchiha) - *(to Tsunade) - *(to Naruto Uzumaki) - Trivia * See Also *Madara Uchiha/Image Gallery *Madara Uchiha/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Former Konohagakure Ninja Category:Missing-nin Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Immortals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Vanderich Category:Wood Style Users Category:Villains Alliance